


dandelions

by colourz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kozume Kenma in Love, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Nationals, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Requited Love, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!), akaashi keiji has had enough, change my mind, fukurodani and nekoma are best friends, fukurodani and nekoma have a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourz/pseuds/colourz
Summary: Kuroo knew he was in love with Kenma. It wasn't a secret, not really. Most people had picked up on it, everyone except Kenma himself it seemed.Can't you hear my heart cry?Kuroo ached to say.He didn't voice it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Contains manga spoilers!!  
> Inspired by the song Dandelions by Ruth B

Nationals was a bittersweet moment for Kuroo. He was extremely proud of his entire team for making it so far but of course was devastated at the loss. He had to admit however that if they lost he was glad that it was against Karasuno. It had been an intense match with both sides giving it their all. Tsukki had actually admitted to enjoying volleyball once in a while and Kuroo couldn't help but feel like a proud uncle. But most importantly, Kenma had said that he was having fun and had laid down on the floor of the stadium, the light reflecting of his golden hair reminiscent of a halo. It was fitting Kuroo thought, since Kenma was the literal definition of an angel.

And then he had turned around and addressed him "Kuro, thank you for getting me into volleyball." Kuroo was so dumbfounded he could only muster out a “Uh...yeah...sure." To Kuroo's surprise, as if Kenma hadn't already been doing all kinds of stuff to his heart, he bowed down to him. Kuroo just stood there, mouth agape, incomprehensible words tumbling out. He registered that he had somehow started laughing which had caused Yaku and then the entire team to laugh too. Kenma looked a little flustered but there was a smile on his face that Kuroo would do anything to treasure.

The ride back home was mostly quiet save for Lev and Tora half-heartedly bickering and Yaku telling them to shut up and Teshiro's soft snores. Kuroo smiled fondly at the first year setter. It had been his first time playing in an official match and even though he had been nervous, he had done well. Speaking of setters, Kenma had abandoned his console mid ride and had comfortably fallen asleep, head on Kuroo's shoulder.

  


Kuroo knew he was in love with Kenma. It wasn't a secret, not really. Most people had picked up on it, everyone except Kenma himself it seemed.

 _'Can't you hear my heart cry?'_ Kuroo ached to say.

He didn't voice it.

  


Bokuto Kotaro was loud and shone brightly and was undoubtedly one of Kuroo's favourite people. He had been on the receiving end of Kuroo's long rants about how Kenma was so perfect and how Kuroo could never have him. He was always so patient because despite what people thought of him, his bro was one of the most emotionally intelligent people he had ever met.

And because he was one of his favourite people, Kuroo found himself at Bokuto's house one evening attending a Nekoma-Fukurodani sleepover which was surprisingly attended by the entirety of both teams. Konoha and Kai were having some kind of vine battle in the living room where Inouka and Komi kept cheering and eventually ended up joining in. While he had been busy catching up with Bokuto, Kenma had found Akaashi and was deep in in conversation with him. Bokuto then spotted the two on the couch and promptly challenged Kenma to a Mario Kart battle, which Kenma obliged to due to his undying love for video games and his not so secret soft spot for Bokuto. Unbeknownst to Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged a glance as Kuroo excused himself out to the garden.

Kuroo loved flowers. They each represented something different, something beautiful, each equally as important as the other. His mind wandered back to the park that he and Kenma used to play in. Kenma had told him that if he made a wish on a dandelion, it would always come true. He picked up a dandelion with his fingers and gently blew on the petals until they drifted into the breeze, wishing the same thing he'd wished for since he was eight.

  


"Care for some company?" Kuroo heard a familiar voice ask him. "Akaashi." Kuroo acknowledged the younger boy's presence and patted the grass next to him, motioning for him to sit down. Akaashi dutifully occupied the space and gazed into the distance.

"I really think you should tell him."

"W-what?"

"I think that you should tell Kozume that you're in love with him."

Kuroo stayed silent. Of course Akaashi had caught on to his 'secret'. It's not like he'd gone out of his way to hide it either.

"Trust me you should confess. It only gets better, I'm saying this from experience." Akaashi continued.

"Everyone and their mother knows that Bokuto thinks the world of you. You're one of the lucky ones." Kuroo sighed.

"There's no need for luck when you've got facts staring right at your face, Kuroo-san. I'm telling you, Kozume definitely likes you back."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well you see, I have these organs called eyes."

Kuroo let out a small chuckle before mumbling "I love him so much."

Akaashi smiled at him. "I know."

 _Do something about it,_ his eyes read.

  


Confessing to your crush was hard enough. Confessing to your crush, who just happened to be your best friend of almost a decade did nothing to calm down the palpitations of Kuroo's heart. But somehow he felt strangely calm, like this was exactly what he was supposed to do. He spotted Kenma on the couch sipping what looked like it was lemonade while scrolling through his phone, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Kuroo decided to trust his instincts and made his way over to Kenma.

Kenma turned to look at him. "Kuro?"

"Come outside with me for a bit?"

"Sure."

Kuroo held the door open for Kenma to get through and gently shut it behind him, leaving the chatter of the living room behind them.

Kenma stood facing him and Kuroo couldn't resist as he took a lock of Kenma's ethereal blonde hair and tucked it deftly behind his ear. Kenma suddenly flushed and seem to bear a shocking resemblance to a tomato. Kuroo knew that the expression on his own face wasn't any less subtle. He smiled fondly at Kenma and found him wearing a smile of his own.

  


"Kenma, I'm in love with you." Kuroo whispered.

Kenma's eyes grew wide, and it was as if the universe became silent for a while until he let out a light laugh, traced with relief.

"I'm in love with you too."

  


Kissing Kenma wasn't like fireworks or anything drastic. It just felt right.

Kissing Kenma felt like he was finally home.

  


_“You know Kuro, I heard that if you make a wish on a dandelion, it’ll always come true.”_

_“Eh, really?”_

_“Dunno, but we can still try.”_

_“Alright!” Kuroo took the flower in his hands._

  


_'I wish Kenma and I stay together forever!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma totally gushes to Akaashi about how much he loves Kuroo and it drives Akaashi crazy.  
> Scream about kuroken with me @onigiri._.miya on instagram!!


End file.
